Competencia
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: "Tan simple como que Naruto era novio de Sakura y eso a Sasuke no le gustaba. Para nada." SxN. Crack, casi. OOC.


Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **COMPETENCIA**

 _"Tan simple como que Naruto era novio de Sakura y eso a Sasuke no le gustaba. Para nada."_

* * *

 **-1-**

 **"Mensajes de Texto"**

—Los documentos están listos…

Uchiha Sasuke asintió, ido, mientras contemplaba la pantalla de su móvil. Nunca se había puesto a pensar con detenimiento las consecuencias que podía provocar un maldito mensaje de texto. Esos mensajes eran la ruina de la sociedad. Los temas de conversación que antes se sucedían en persona ahora estaban reducidos a un miserable recuadro blanco con letras negras. Además, los mensajes de texto no traslucían emociones. Por todo lo que él sabía, tal vez los signos de exclamación no eran de alegría, sino de rabia. Releyó el mensaje.

—… y voy a renunciar porque van a pagarme más en un restaurante dónde no tendré un jefe tan imbécil y grosero como usted…

Alguien le hablaba, podía escuchar el molesto murmullo de una voz a pocos centímetros de distancia, pero no le entendía nada. Sus palabras eran un siseo ahogado. Es que nada le importaba más en el mundo que ese maldito mensaje de texto. Tenía más de una hora con los ojos clavados en la lustrosa pantalla, leyendo y releyendo el breve mensajito y el nombre del remitente. Tenía que ser una broma. Alguien le había robado el móvil y estaba enviando mensajes sin sentido a toda la lista de contactos.

—… también creo que voy a lanzarme de la azotea y aterrizar en la cristalera sobre la sala de juntas mientras estén los accionistas aquí con un letrero que diga _"Uchiha-san tiene la culpa de mi muerte"_ y luego vendrá la policía a…

Cerró el móvil un instante, todavía perdido, y lo abrió instantes después para leer el mensaje por enésima vez.

—… entonces le van a cerrar el negocio y se va a quedar en la calle y mi fantasma lo perseguirá por el resto de sus miserables días y…

De repente su cerebro se recuperó de la impresión. Las sombras cobraron sustancia y regresó a la realidad, a su oficina. Su espacio de trabajo era un espacio relativamente austero cuyo exagerado orden la hacía parecer aséptica, vacía. Todo estaba en su sitio. Las carpetas perfectamente apiladas a un lado del escritorio, los libros ordenados por tamaños en las estanterías, el escritorio y la portátil libres de polvo. Ni siquiera la muchacha de perfecto cabello negro e impoluto traje blanco sentada frente a él se veía fuera de lugar.

—Como le decía, Uchiha-san, los documentos están listos —continuó hablando la muchacha como si nada, no había en su expresión ni rastro de vergüenza. Sabía que no le había escuchado—. Los accionistas estarán aquí a las tres de la tarde y su padre vendrá a las seis para la segunda reunión del día. El resto de su agenda está vacía, moví todas las reuniones de hoy para mañana.

—Gracias, Sayuki —se le había olvidado por completo que su asistente estaba allí—. Por favor, deja todo preparado antes de marcharte. Ya sabes como es mi padre.

—No se preocupe, Uchiha-san. Con su permiso.

La mujer se puso de pie y con elegancia se encaminó a la puerta. Sasuke reparó entonces que todos sus empleados tenían ese perfecto sentido de la estética que iba de maravilla con su manía por el orden y su patológica necesidad de controlarlo todo. Asintió satisfecho por tener un equipo de trabajo, sino tremendamente eficiente, al menos bien vestidos. Una vez solo, consultó el reloj. Eran las diez en punto. La reunión había durado quince minutos exactamente, lo que le dejaba el tiempo justo para revisar su bandeja de correo y llegar a las once a la cafetería a dos cuadras de distancia. Frunció el ceño. Tal vez era demasiado controlador. Hasta el último segundo de su existencia estaba planeado y eso se reflejaba en su ir y venir cotidiano. Siempre se despertaba a la misma hora, ejercitaba los mismos cuarenta y cinco minutos, desayunaba la misma taza de café sin azúcar y llegaba a trabajar a las ocho en punto. No, en realidad era perfecto. Su vida funcionaba gracias a ello.

Pero algo andaba mal. Ese día no podía concentrarse. Los minutos se le escapaban al reloj y la desesperación por no mantenerse dentro de horario le provocaba nauseas. Si hasta le temblaban los párpados, manifestación física del estrés que se lo comía por dentro. Toda la culpa la tenía ese maldito mensaje de texto. Para no tener que sacar el móvil una y otra vez, copió el mensaje en un correo y lo envió a su bandeja personal. Ni un segundo después los parlantes de la portátil emitieron un pitido, anunciando que tenía un mail nuevo. Lo abrió y leyó, otra vez, el texto. Maldito Naruto. Él era la antítesis a todos sus preceptos de orden y dominación. A Naruto no le gustaba el orden.

Las cosas le pasaban porque sí y los momentos se le escapaban de las manos, las razones no eran válidas y las soluciones no tenían sentido. Los problemas lo agobiaban. Le negaban hasta las cosas más sencillas, esas que tanto quería. Padecía también de una patológica necesidad de dejar su vida al completo azar y eso se reflejaba en su ir y venir cotidiano. Se despertaba gracias al reloj o a la buena providencia de la vida, ejercitaba cuando estaba aburrido, desayunaba ingentes cantidades de comida con colorantes y no tenía una hora fija para llegar a trabajar. Su espacio de trabajo era también el resultado de sus manías, un espacio recargado y de aspecto familiar, lleno de ordenado desorden. Todo estaba fuera de lugar, las carpetas apiladas sobre cualquier superficie disponible, los libros haciendo las veces de mesas, el escritorio y la portátil sepultados bajo papel.

No entendía todavía como es que eran amigos. Desde los seis años había tenido que aguantar al fastidioso e hiperactivo rubio. Lo más desesperante era que trabajaban juntos. Naruto era uno de los accionistas que se presentarían en la reunión de esa tarde. Al menos esperaba que se vistiera para la ocasión. Andaba constantemente en vaqueros y camisetas y mocasines y con un bolso de cuero desgastado colgándole del hombro. Era un empresario, por todos los dioses, pero vestía al son de sus pasatiempos, que se reducían básicamente a tocar la guitarra y a escribir. Lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Contuvo la respiración, contó hasta diez y consultó el reloj. El corazón se le paralizó un instante. Eran cuarto a las once. Llegaría tarde a la cafetería. Maldito Naruto. El que fuese a reunirse precisamente con él no le ayudaba para nada. Arregló la oficina, recogió sus cosas y se marchó a paso rápido, procurando bajar la velocidad cuando se cruzaba con alguno de sus empleados. _Un Uchiha nunca desespera. Un Uchiha nunca camina rápido. Un Uchiha nunca llega tarde._

Una vez en la calle aceleró el paso. Tomó asiento en la última mesa de la cafetería en el mismo instante que el causante de sus problemas entraba por la puerta, luciendo los vaqueros y la camiseta y los mocasines y el bolso de cuero. Sasuke se reprendió mentalmente por darle tanta importancia a su apariencia. Eso no era normal.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te saque una cita con el psiquiatra? —Soltó Naruto a modo de saludo—. Estás tenso, Sasu-chan.

Sasuke respiró profundo, dejó sus erráticos pensamientos a un lado y se enfocó simplemente en el momento.

—El psiquiatra terminaría en el asilo —repuso, como siempre—. ¿Sayuki te envió copia de los documentos?

—Esta mañana —le hizo señas a una mesera, quien asintió y desapareció tras la barra. Eran clientes regulares y su pedido siempre era el mismo—. Tengo unas dudas sobre el segundo anexo, ya sabes, todo ese lío de los procedimientos y publicidad, pero podemos discutirlas con los demás.

Se le calentaba la sangre cuando lo escuchaba hablar así. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—No era de eso de lo que quería hablarte… —continuó, bajando la voz—. ¿Te llegó mi mensaje?

Así que sí lo había enviado él. Maldita sea.

—Todavía no lo he leído.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Bueno, pues léelo ahora. Quisiera tu opinión.

—Ya sabes que tus asuntos personales no me interesan.

La mesera llegó entonces con dos tazas de café y dos platos de bizcochos.

—Vamos, Sasuke, se supone que somos mejores amigos. Los amigos se interesan por los _asuntos personales_ de sus amigos.

—Ya se dará la ocasión de conocer a tu novia —escupió la última palabra como si le quemara, aunque a Naruto le pasó desapercibido—. Ahora no me arruines la comida.

—Miserable exagerado, si ya la conoces. Es tu _mejor amiga_ —enfatizó Naruto—. ¿Haruno Sakura?

Sasuke se atragantó con un trozo de bizcocho. La temperatura de la cafetería descendió veinte grados de golpe y el rubio comenzó a temblar bajo la mirada de intenso odio que le dedicaba su amigo.

—¿Sakura?

—Si…

El pelinegro guardó unos minutos de ofendido silencio.

—¡¿Se puede saber cual es tu maldito problema?!

Era tan simple como que Naruto era novio de Sakura y eso a él no le gustaba. Para nada. Al contrario de lo que pensaría la mayoría, no estaba celoso de Naruto por tener a la chica, sino todo lo contrario. Quería asesinar a Sakura de la manera más cruel posible y ni siquiera eso sería castigo suficiente para hacerle pagar su ofensa. Naruto era de su propiedad, eso era de conocimiento público. No había hombre o mujer en esa maldita ciudad que se le acercase cuando estaban juntos. Así había sido desde siempre y así seguiría, si es que podía controlarlo. Y la verdad era que sí podía. Estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo durante más de dos décadas era un maldito engorro.

Naruto, por su lado, trababa de mantener su mal genio a raya. Ya sabía él que Sasuke se iba a poner así. Mejor que nadie conocía la aberración del Uchiha de compartir a sus amigos, mucho peor si se involucraban románticamente entre ellos. Su relación con Sakura era relativamente reciente, apenas una semana, y tampoco era tan formal. Venga, que tenía treinta años pero no tenía interés alguno en casarse ni tener hijos. Simplemente ansiaba compañía. Gimoteó. Había sido una mala idea pedirle a Sakura salir. Desde hacia tiempo que le parecía al rubio que a Sasuke le gustaba Sakura. Esa era la única explicación a su arrebato.

—Tampoco es para que me montes numerito, ya tranquilízate _—"Eso, échale más leña al fuego con tu carácter"—._ Parece que estuvieras celoso.

Y el rostro de Sasuke palideció de repente. De todos los momentos a los que Naruto le daba por ponerse racional, le había tocado ese. _"Calma, Sasuke, calma. Naruto es tuyo, aunque él no lo sepa y nadie te lo va a quitar."_ Respiró profundo un par de veces para serenarse y en cuestión de instantes volvía a ser el mismo hierático bastardo, como le llamaba Naruto.

—Ya sabes lo que opino sobre compartir a mis amigos —comenzó, cauteloso, obligándose a borrar cualquier rastro de furia de su voz—. Apruebo si es que no cortas _nuestro_ tiempo por salir con ella.

—¿Nuestro tiempo? Ni que fuéramos pareja —se quejó Naruto, abochornado—. Pero bueno, si eso te deja tranquilo…

Sasuke asintió, satisfecho. En cuestión de segundos se le había ocurrido una escueta e improbable idea, que debido a su condición, tenía todas las probabilidades de funcionar. Al menos ya sabía que iba a hacer el resto del día. Una hora después, Naruto y él hacían su camino al trabajo. Subieron hasta el sexto piso y recorrieron el largo pasillo que conducía hasta sus oficinas. La de Sasuke estaba a la izquierda, la de Naruto a la derecha, separadas por una delgada pared. El rubio se despidió del moreno, y tras llamar a su asistente, una bonita muchacha de cabello castaño e impecable terno negro, se encerró en su oficina. Sasuke hizo lo propio, maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte.

En la oficina contigua, Naruto se había encogido en un rincón como presa asustada ante la visión de su asistente sosteniendo una bolsa para ropa. La muchacha hacía todo lo posible por contener la risa, pero cada vez tenía más problemas. Le gustaba trabajar con él porque más parecían amigos que jefe y subordinado. Era ella la encargada de organizarle la vida para que él pudiera vivirla. Precisamente por eso estaba tratando por todos los medios de convencerle de usar un terno. Había escuchado por Sayuki que el Uchiha mayor iría de visita y quería salvarle el pellejo a su jefe.

—Vamos, Uzumaki-san, sólo serán unas horas —dio un paso hacia delante—. No puede ir a una reunión de accionistas con esas pintas.

—¡Pero que así me siento bien, mujer! —gimoteó—. La formalidad no va conmigo.

La muchacha se armó de paciencia. A veces tenía la impresión de lidiar con un niño.

—Si no quiere hacer esto por usted, al menos hágalo por Uchiha-san. Su padre vendrá esta tarde y ya sabe lo que pasó la última vez que se cruzó con él por los pasillos.

Naruto recuperó un poco de su dignidad y se lanzó a peso en la butaca junto a él. Aquello no era un recuerdo grato. Había pasado hacia tres años, cuando empezó a trabajar allí tiempo completo. Estaba marchándose a casa cuando el patriarca del clan, Uchiha Fugaku, salió del ascensor. Sin decirle nada y tras dedicarle una mirada cargada de desprecio, ordenó a seguridad que lo sacase del edificio, confundiéndolo con un simple mortal y no un accionista. Gritó hasta que Sasuke apareció y le explicó a su padre quien era. Desde entonces, Sasuke le exigía que vistiese de terno para ir a trabajar o que al menos se vistiera formal para las reuniones importantes.

—A ver, dame eso.

Le arrebató la bolsa a su asistente y se encerró en el baño. Al poco tiempo regresó a la oficina embozado en un terno gris claro de corte exquisito a juego con camisa blanca y corbata azul marino. Con el ceño fruncido, se echó un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero empotrado en una de las paredes.

—Te detesto, Sasame.

—Pretenderé que le creo —repuso Sasame, la mar de contenta, mientras le arreglaba el nudo de la corbata—. Sakura-san se quedará boquiabierta cuando lo vea.

—¿Tu crees?

—Sí, pero ni punto de comparación con Uchiha-san. Y hablando de, aquí tiene —le entregó unos papeles—. Preparé el borrador para el contrato a firmar con esa compañía de publicidad. Será mejor que lo revisen juntos.

Naruto palideció un tanto.

—Estás demente.

—Lo que usted diga, miedoso, ahora vamos, que tengo que enviar una copia corregida de eso en unas horas.

Y empujó a Naruto fuera de su oficina como una madre que arrastra a su hijo pequeño al primer día de escuela. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke y se escurrió cuando la voz de su ocupante le permitió pasar. Naruto tomó aire, infló el pecho y entró en la estancia. Se le subieron los colores al rostro cuando la expresión del moreno demudó, trasformándose en un lienzo completamente en blanco. Sasame había tenido razón.

—Están volando las vacas… —comentó Sasuke, sin ser consciente de que estaba hablando—. ¿A que debo el milagro?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Viene tu padre; no quiero problemas con él.

La mención de su padre lo devolvió a la tierra. Dejó de salivar como animal en celo y se concentró en las cosas importantes. Invitó al rubio a tomar asiento y recibió los papeles que traía entre las manos.

—Es el borrador del contrato, hay que enviarlo corregido hoy mismo —le explicó a Sasuke—. Yo no he tenido tiempo de leerlo, y a la final eres tú el que decide los cambios. Te lo dejo.

—Te quedas ahí sentado y lo revisas conmigo, que esto también es parte de tu trabajo. Dobe.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante el insulto. Solo a Sasuke le permitía que le tratase de esa manera. Media hora después salía de la oficina con el borrador lleno de tachones y se lo entregó a Sasame.

—Sakura-san está aquí, le espera en su oficina —le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa pícara.

Naruto asintió y entró en su oficina. Sakura estaba sentada tras su escritorio, trasteando en su portátil. Sobre el caro traje de ejecutiva llevaba una bata de doctor y tenía el larguísimo cabello rosa recogido en un elegante moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Se acercó a la muchacha y la saludó con un escueto beso en los labios.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó?

El aludido frunció el ceño, repentinamente amargado.

—¿Así de bien? —Punzó la pelirosa con una inquietante sonrisa—. No te preocupes, tendrá que hacerse a la idea.

—Ya, pero es mi mejor amigo, no puedo pasarme discutiendo con él —se cruzó de brazos como niño pequeño—. En fin, ¿necesitabas algo?

Sakura asintió, poniéndose de pie con elegancia.

—Esta noche tengo guardia, así que tendremos que posponer esa cena. Nos vemos.

Salió de la oficina con paso seguro. Naruto la vio marcharse y el corazón se le paralizó unos segundos cuando Sasuke se cruzó con ella en el pasillo. Su impresión se transformó en curiosidad cuando vio como su novia le susurraba algo al oído a su amigo, cuyo rostro se petrificó de la furia. No entendía nada. Miró a Sasuke unos instantes más antes de encerrarse a trabajar. Ese día prometía ser largo y su intuición no solía fallarle.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Muchas gracias a quienes le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia. Como se me ha hecho costumbre, la historia está basada en la canción " **Competition"** de " **Dragonette".** Debido al carácter informal de la canción, el fic tiene el mismo aire. Por eso es que es tan raro. De todas formas este es el capítulo de introducción, o en otras palabras, la base dónde se desarrolla la trama. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta clase; **crack** , creo que se le puede decir, aunque realmente no entra de pleno en esa categoría. De todas formas, ya tengo varios capítulos adelantados aunque resta decir que necesitan de corrección exhaustiva antes de que se los pueda publicar, por eso mismo es que los publicaré cuando acaben de convencerme. También quisiera advertir el más que obvio **OOC** de Sasuke. Estoy jugando con las manías del personaje original y sacándolas por completo de proporción. Me divierto bastante haciéndole eso al pobre Sasuke. En fin, gracias de nuevo y espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos,

Bel'sCorpse.


End file.
